


Affection

by Blueberyx



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, High School, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberyx/pseuds/Blueberyx
Summary: Yuki Sohma, the Prince of Kaibara High School, is used to receive 'affections' from the females in his school.But there's only one person that he absolutely loves to receive affections from.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Sohma Yuki/You
Kudos: 59





	Affection

Sohma Yuki is popular.

That's the first thing you discover.

As a transfer student in the middle of the semester, you are new to the environment and setting, so you are not familiar on the whats of this school.

Fiddling with the skirt of your uniform, you are nervous. It's your first day, and you want to make a good impression. Although you really wouldn't care much, but you want to atleast make friends to survive high school.

You made sure you look okay. Wearing the school's female uniform with the skirt ending at your thighs, black socks reaching your calves, and the slip on shoes. Your dark choco hair is in a braid, resting on your front on the left side, secured by a white ribbon.

You've been greeted by the school's prince, Yuki Sohma, who is also the student council president, to assist you and show you around.

You're not gonna lie, Yuki is really attractive. Pale skin, gray hair, gray eyes, a smile so warm, and very polite and gentlemanly actions. No wonder girls sway.

As you both walk in the halls, you can feel glares and jealous stares from the females around.

”You sure do have a lot of admirers.”

You gulp nervously as you walk beside Yuki. He seems a little tense, you notice. And you notice you both are so close to each other, prompting you to blush and step back a little, apologizing.

The male relaxes, and gives you a smile in reassurance.

You then took notice of the guys staring at you in interest and in awe. You laugh internally because you can practically see hearts around them.

Yuki can feel a few glares sent his way, but he ignores it. But even he couldn't help but admire your looks.

In the middle of your tour, you both meet Honda Tohru and Sohma Kyo. According to Yuki, Kyo is a relative (you can see him looking a little annoyed as he said this), and that Tohru lives with them due to some 'circumstances'.

You don't pry, but offer your hands to both for a handshake. Kyo ignores you, eyes averting to the side. Tohru sees this and grasps both of your hands, excited to have made a new friend.

Yuki glares at the orange haired male, who in turn, glares back.

"Be nice, you stupid cat." The gray haired male hisses, which surprises you.

"I'm trying, stupid rat!" The other counters back.

You sweatdrop when they both started fighting.

Ahh, no wonder Yuki was annoyed when he mentioned Kyo was his cousin.

They do not get along well.

Eyeing the brown haired female beside you, you smile in amusement. "Does this happen often?" You ask her.

To which she giggles.

"Everytime."

The bell rings, making the two males stop.

Clearing his throat, Yuki turns towards you, his eyes gentle. "What is your schedule? I'll walk you to your class." He says politely.

Forgetting to read your schedule, you fumble for it in your bag, your cheeks red.

You find it and hand it to Yuki, to which he laughs when he sees how cute you are when embarrassed.

Tohru peers to look at the paper and then she hugs you in excitement. "We're all in the same class! 2-A!" She says happily.

Normally, you dislike being touched by people you aren't close to. But you know Tohru is genuine and sweet. You also grin at her and hug her back.

Kyo grumbles, but his lips twitch upward.

He nods at you subtly.

While the other male keeps his eyes on you, his cheeks a little pink at how adorable you look.

Tohru pulls away to state to head to class and grabs Kyo's wrist, dragging him with her. You laugh at how Kyo is screaming for her to let him go.

You feel Yuki's gaze on you. You turn to look at the male, blinking in confusion and tilting your head slightly.

"Sohma-kun..." you say, slowly moving closer to him. You contemplate, thinking if you should do it.

Yuki slightly flinches, afraid to be close in case he might turn to his rat form.

Before he can speak, you tip toe and plant a really quick peck on his cheek.

Both your and Yuki's cheeks flush red. You apologize and say because you want to thank him.

Yuki feels his heart pound, especially when you smiled so angelically at him.

* * *

Three months have passed, and you can say you're enjoying your life in Kaibara.

You have good grades, and made friends from people in your class, and from other classes. Even Yuki's admirers in your grade adore you.

You ask Tohru why and how, to which she laughs and states "Because you're an angel." And you blink, not understanding.

A lot of higher year females do scowl and stare at you jealously.

”I feel unsafe,” you say one time as you and the gray eyed male walk the halls. “You have so much admirers, I’m amazed.”

"So do you, Miss Angel."

He only laughs lightly as you stutter, and he and tells you to ignore the females.

Deciding not to think of it any further, you continue your way towards the student council room, planning to give Yuki a gift as thanks for his time in helping you get adjusted.

You giggle as you carry a bag with your lunch, heavier than usual since you prepared lunch for two people.

When you reach the door, you knock and slide the doors, seeing only Yuki by the table and arranging files.

"Sohma-kun?" Your voice rang in the room and Yuki turns, a smile on his face.

"Is there anything you need?" He asks. You only walk inside and close the door. You make your way towards him and tell him to sit down.

He looks confused for a moment before he follows. You pull out bento boxes, and pulling more containers filled with onigiris, desserts, and more dishes you prepared.

You fiddle with your thumbs, embarrassed suddenly. "I just want to thank you.." you trail off. "For everything." You add with a smile, cheeks a light pink.

Yuki blushes back, but hides it by opening the bento box. The smell hits him and his stomach grumbles.

You sit beside him, opening your pink bento box. "I hope you like it!" You say and grab your chopsticks to start eating.

Seeing you so radiant, Yuki quietly chuckles. He starts eating, thanking you and saying everything is delicious.

"I really learn a lot since I live by myself." You look down, sighing. "My family is living in Osaka. Since I want to attend here, they decided to let me stay at the apartment my aunt owns." Yuki feels bad at how sad you look.

You blink, eyes a little glassy. "I'm not used to being by myself. So it feels really lonely when I go home and the room is empty." But you smile, thinking positive.

"But I'm glad that they support me. I know they love me!" You smile at the gray haired male.

Yuki opens his mouth to speak but a chopstick holding something shaped into an octopus is in front of him.

You grin at him, urging him to try it. Yuki's cheeks flushes and he leans to take it, his mouth enclosing your whole chopsticks before pulling away.

You laugh and reach out to pinch his cheek.

A puff of smoke engulfs Yuki, exactly the same time your phone rings, gaining your attention.

You silent the device and turn to look at the male, only to see no one.

'Maybe he went to the bathroom? There is a door behind us.' You think.

You hear a thud and a small rat is on the table.

Instead of screaming like any other people do, you coo, finding it cute.

"Aww, what are you doing here, little fella?" You reach out a hand and the rat goes to your palm.

With your other hand, you rub his head with your finger. "You're so cute!" You bring it up to your face and rub your nose against his.

You didn't notice the rat's face turning red. You grab an onigiri, breaking a small part of it and hand it to the mouse. "Are you hungry? You wouldn't be here if you weren't." You say.

You craddle the mouse to your chest. "Maybe this is a pet of Sohma-kun's? Or someone from the student council." You ask yourself.

The rat doesn't look like it's from somewhere. It looked like it was a pet the moment you saw it.

"Don't worry little guy!" You look down at it with a smile. "I'll take care of you." You whisper, your eyes soft and booping his nose with your index finger.

The annoying sound of your phone rings and you groan, grabbing it.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Kyo wanted me to tell you that he might have left his phone in your bag. Can you check?"

Tohru says. You stand up right away. "Okay, I'll check. My bag is on my table, I'll give it later after lunch."

You hurriedly leave to go to your classroom. While you were gone, Yuki jumps from the table and changes back with a puff of smoke, immediately dressing himself.

His cheeks a dark red, heart racing.

* * *

Oh dear.

You laugh awkwardly as you stare at the worried looks of the three people standing with you in front of your apartment door.

Which had multiple yellow tapes with Caution and Under Construction written on them.

You sigh, reaching for your phone to call your aunt. But you freeze when you see her messages, telling you that since your unit is beside the construction area, your place will also be affected.

She then told you that she was sorry, and that she was calling you a lot of times to reach you, but since you were in class, you couldn't answer.

She also stated that all your belongings were personally packed by her, and were all at the front counter. She made sure that all of your stuff are there, and didn't touch anything, respecting your privacy.

Your phone rings and your aunt's name flashes. You answer, putting it on speaker.

"Dear, I am so sorry. You can stay with me until the renovations are done?" She offers kindly.

You think, not noticing Tohru giving a look at Kyo and Yuki. They exchanged looks, Kyo nodding. Yuki and Tohru smiles.

You think of it. Your aunt is living a train away from school. It was kinda far from school compared to the apartment.

And that your cousins are there too, five of them too. You're worried that you might be a burden to them.

Before you can answer, a warm hand places itself on top of yours that was grasping the phone.

You look in surprise to see Yuki smiling down at you. Tohru grabs your phone to speak with your aunt.

"Hello! I'm a classmate of hers! She is more than welcome to stay with us!" She says excitedly.

You're about to disagree, but the hand moves to grasp your whole hand, making you blush.

Tohru chirps and answers your aunt's questions, with the orange haired male assuring your aunt that they will make sure you're okay in their home.

"Let's go home." You hear Yuki tell you, his eyes gentle.

With your aunt agreeing, you all make your way to the Sohma's. With Tohru and Kyo leading, the brown haired girl's arm around Kyo's.

Yuki is next to you, wheeling your white luggage.

The wind blows and you close your eyes slightly as your long hair blows to your face.

Yuki stops suddenly, and you also stop, one eye looking at him in question.

"Do you have a tie?" He asks with a smile.

You raise your arm to present your wrist, a white scrunchie around it.

Without a word, Yuki grabs it and takes it from you, proceeding to step closer to you.

He is taller, so you have to tilt your head to look at him. He stretches his arms and you feel him gather your hair in his hands.

Your fingers play with your skirt, trying to distract yourself at how close Yuki is.

The male finds it cute that you're shy, and continues to comb your hair so there aren't any tangles.

You feel yourself relaxing, closing your eyes. The gentle combing, the warmth, and the peace make you enjoy the moment.

Yuki's heart pounds again, bewitched at how angelic you look. Even in the dark, you are glowing.

Yuki finishes, observing his work. He tied your hair to a low ponytail, moving it to rest on the front.

He doesn't step away.

You open your eyes slowly, and you see his eyes sparkling.

You laugh softly, looking at him fondly then standing on your tippy toes to plant a small peck on his cheek.

"Thank you... Yuki."

* * *

  
Two months staying with the Sohmas, and you are having fun.

When you step in the room, you notice Tohru craddling a small orange cat. It was hissing towards the table.

You look towards the table and see a familiar looking rat on it.

All three stares at you, silence filling the room.

You feel conscious, since you are only wearing an oversize white shirt and comfy cotton thigh shorts. Your dark hair is a little messy, having just woken up.

You greet a good morning and proceed to walk towards the table, wanting to dote on the mouse.

"I guess we meet again." You giggle as you raise your hand towards it. The rat jumps to your palm and you bring it to your chest, craddling it.

Tohru looks surprised, and the cat is looking curiously at you.

There's a puff of smoke and a naked Kyo appears

You squeak, turning around and away from the orange haired male.

Tohru on the other hand, grabs the newspaper Shigure left on the table to cover her red face.

"Did the cat just turned to Kyo?" You suddenly ask when Kyo said he was dressed.

The gears in your head are spinning, grasping the situation.

"We'll explain when I change back."

Your head snaps down towards the rat craddled to your chest.

"Yuki?" To which the mouse responded.

There's a puff of smoke and Yuki is sitting in front of you.

Naked.

Since you were craddling him, his head is resting on your chest.

Your whole face turn red. Your heart is pounding, and also because Yuki is so close.

And naked.

You yelp, hands covering your eyes and jumping away.

The two Sohmas explain to you the curse and what happens.

You feel bad for them, not experiencing normal life. And also how they kept this from you.

But Tohru reassures you that they were going to tell you because you are now someone important to them.

You didn't notice the teasing smile she gives one certain gray haired male when she spoke.

"You don't find this weird?" Kyo asks, surprised at how calm you reacted.

You only laugh. "Everyone has their charms." You wink.

But then you look at Yuki. "Your rat form is cute." You smile cutely, tapping his nose with a finger.

Yuki's expression morphs to surprise and a blush appears.

You stand up, telling Tohru you'll prepare breakfast. She agrees and stands up to help you.

"We're lucky." Kyo says, eyes staring at the brown haired female who dotes on him.

Yuki finds himself agreeing, eyeing you with fondness in his eyes.

"You like her, right?"

Shigure's voice reach his ears, the tall male coming from his office.

Yuki sees him looking at him. And he slowly nods.

The taller laughs, ruffling the younger's gray hair. "You should confess. I heard she's 'The Angel' of Kaibara. I'm sure there are a ton of guys pining after her." He says.

Kyo corrects. "All of the guys."

Shigure looks amused. "Well, she is very pretty. She looks like a doll, with a grace of a princess too."

He then grins playfully, eyes glinting in mischief.

"Even her bodyㅡ" he didn't get to finish as he finds himself face first on the floor, cat and rat standing over him.

”What a pervert.” Kyo growls.

Yuki’s heart is pounding, his feelings growing everytime he spends time with you.

You suddenly leave the kitchen to join the two males on the table, ignoring Shigure's form on the floor.

"Tohru said she wants to make breakfast herself." You say as you plop beside the gray haired male.

Your eyes close, still feeling sleepy. When Yuki notices this, he smiles softly and pulls your head to rest on his shoulder.

You don't protest, enjoying the warmth he gives. You snuggle yourself on him, your face now burried on the crook of his neck.

Yuki calms his heart. He is going to give back all the affections you have showed him.

When he glances around to see if anyone is looking at you both, he quickly places a small kiss on your forehead.

He is unaware at how your lips curve up.

* * *

You laugh silently at how Yuki is awkward in answering a confession.

You aren't eavesdropping, it's just that they didn't close the door of the student council, so you can hear their conversation.

An admirer of Yuki's came to confess. To which the male politely thanks her and declines, saying that he likes someone else.

The female sniffs slightly, eyes zoning on you sitting next to the chair Yuki sat before he came to talk to her at her request.

"Ahh, no wonder." She says sadly. But she smiles and thanks the male before leaving.

You tease when Yuki closes the door. "You sure have a lot of admirers." You laugh lightly.

To which, the male only chuckles in return. "So do you, Miss Angel." He teases back.

You blush at the nickname. Laughing lightly at the familiar exchange of words.

You don't really understanding how the students labelled you that. 

You lean back on your chair. "I am happy that they're giving you love and affection."

You smile softly. "You deserve it." You whisper.

You already know what happened with Yuki, his past. He opened up to you, telling you everything about him.

The male walks towards you, looking down at you with a soft gaze.

"I only want yours," he says, leaning down slowly until his face is in front of yours.

He stares at you, observing if you're uncomfortable with the closeness.

You only grin and press your forehead against his.

Hearts beating, he presses his lips onto yours. You caress his cheek, feeling the warmth against your palm.

You tilt your head slightly, deepening the kiss.

He pulls away slowly, slowly opening his eyes with cheeks rosy red.

Yours were as well.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke and a rat on top of his clothes appears in front of you.

To which you laugh, raising the rat to your face and kissing his little forehead.

"You got to stop transforming whenever I'm showering you with affection."


End file.
